pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Ginagi Sayonara/@comment-26579477-20180216193241
Carta de Cure Fairy Para: Ginagi Sayonara,Yuriko Gomez,Mafer Hola querida Ginagi Hoy he decidido escribirte esta carta contando toda nuestra historia y al final te debo una disculpa... sin más empecemos ☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡♡☆♡☆♡☆♡♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡ El comienzo de todo Todo comenzó un lindo día de 26 de Abril del año 2016 con un mensaje de biembenida en la Wiki PriPara de Cure Fairy a la usuaria Ginagi,la jovén respondió el mismo día "Ginagi: Gracias cualquier cosa te aviso 20:06 26 abr 2016" Al día siguiente en horas españolas Cure Fairy respondió al mensaje y después de eso no volbieron a hablar hasta Junio de 2016, más tarde Cure Fairy vió que durante su bloqueo Ginagi se había unido al fandom y que había editado la página de "Mofurun bokerdoll" que pertenecía a Monic-chibi02 toda la conversación fue la siguiente: He visto que en PriPara Fandom editaste Mofurun bokerdoll que es una Pagina de Monic-Chibi pues en ese wiki esta mal visto a mi me Bloquearon pedi disculpas pero no sirvio es solo para que sepas y no edites los personajes de las Otras nada mas ;) 15:09 3 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi muchas gracias pero esta mal que usen los personajes de otras series deberian crear los suyos propios yo voy a poner a ginagi en pripara fandom y pretty cure fandom porque la cree yo 15:17 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Ehm....No esta mal que los usen porque esa es su decision no tienen porque cambiarlos si quieren usarlos pueden no tienen porque cambiarlos(Ahora porfavor disculpa si te ofendo o digo algo que no deba XD) porque tu creas que esta mal 15:21 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Una cosa sabes lo que es el Fandom? En el Fandon no tienes porque crear tu propio personaje puedes cojer uno de Otra serie y cambiarle el nombre y no pasa nada. 15:22 3 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi no tranquila yo voy a crear el mio y como estas? 15:23 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Bien...Bloquada en ese wiki pero bien XD 15:26 3 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi y para que no me bloqueen tego que borrar la edicon que hice y que haces? 15:29 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Haber habla con Adalia o Dreamingcode diciendoles que te disculpas porque no sabias XD y son demasiadas preguntas...me esta pareciendo algo raro y me siento incomoda... 15:30 3 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi perdon es que habeces me apuro demasiado no queria parecerte rara ni incomodarte solo queria tener una conversacion normal como cuando dos personas se conoce lo siento mucho :( 15:36 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy No pasa nada XD solo qie en internet es algo raro XD 15:42 3 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi ah entonces podemos hablar normalmente??? :3 15:53 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Si por Wattpad o por chat?n.n 15:56 3 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi tienes wattpad? ah tu eres kanon? 16:00 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Si 16:01 3 sep 2016 Citar Más Ginagi Ginagi ha bueno por hay dale 16:03 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Vale 16:09 3 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy En respuesta a #9 Ginagi escribió: perdon es que habeces me apuro demasiado no queria parecerte rara ni incomodarte solo queria tener una conversacion normal como cuando dos personas se conoce lo siento mucho :( Lo de Conversación norma"No es posible tener eso en internet CF 16:47 11 nov 2016 Ginagi Ginagi ·3 03:03 12 nov 2016 ' Curiosamente Cure Fairy dijo que no era posible tener una conversación normal en internet, en eso se equivocaba totalmente, pero aún no había logrado descubrir que si era posible, también es curioso que el último mensaje de ese hilo fue un día antes del cumpleaños de Cure Fairy para el 2016 un 12 de noviembre para seguir el 13, cumple de Cure. Tiempo después Cure le mandó un mensaje a Ginagi, donde se desarrollaría la primera escena triste de la relación, la siguiente será citada a continuación: Cure Fairy Ehm no sabes que un usuario bloquead no puede hacer cosas como editar o responder mensajes y entrar en el chat?porque en PriPara Fandom me pasa eso y si te pudieses conectar en el de PriPara Wiki ahora porque en la noche no puedo soy española y estoy durmiendo ademas de que hoy me voy antes que mañana empieza el colegio. 12:59 14 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi Vale ya me conecto 13:14 14 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Te puedes Conectar de Nuevo? 13:58 14 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Chao 14:01 14 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi Si cristal perdón es que tenía que salir te puedes conectar de nuevo 14:50 14 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy No puedo 17:36 14 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi Ah ok 21:37 14 sep 2016 ' Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Ginagi....No quiero ser tu amiga lo siento pero he recibido un mdnsaje de Monic-chibi y me parece que piensan que tu y yo somos la misma persona,no quiero mas problemas con ese wiki asi que si pudieses dejar de hacer lo que esteas haciendo hablando de mi si es que lo hiciste ayudarias mas... Lo siento si soy dura pero no me puedo permitir problemas mas graves que el bloqueo como que se cancele mi cuenta asi que si estabas intentando que me desbloqueasen para. ☆♡Cure Fairy☆♡ (discusión) 18:00 15 sep 2016 (UTC) 18:00 15 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi Ok entiendo yo quería ser tu amiga pero bueno entiendo :'( 23:38 16 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Podemos ser amigas pero si no sacas ese tema mas ya que ahora todas vamos a dejar de lado ese tema para seguir editando 08:25 17 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi Hola cristal-chan si ya podemos seguir siendo amigas oye soy tu amiga desho???0 11:30 17 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Si pero no saques en PP Fandom el tema...No queremos mas Problemas olo queremos seguir editando y no tener reencores 12:07 17 sep 2016 Ginagi Ginagi Ah Daisuki si solo quería que te desbloquearán pero entiendo :-) ;-) 17:48 17 sep 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy La decisión ya fue tomada asi que ya no se podía repercutir 20:32 17 sep 2016 Un usuario de FANDOM Un usuario de FANDOM 83.60.233.43 Holañ,Ginagi sama 14:49 1 oct 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Ginagi chat?:3 14:50 1 oct 2016 Ginagi Ginagi En respuesta a #15 83.60.233.43 escribió: Holañ,Ginagi sama hola quien eres???? 22:45 2 oct 2016 Ginagi Ginagi En respuesta a #16 Cure Fairy escribió: Ginagi chat?:3 hola cristal me vas anotar muy poco en la wikia por que estoy castigada are lo posible por conectarme 22:47 2 oct 2016 Cure Fairy Cure Fairy Ginagi el anonimo era yo XD 13:06 3 oct 2016 Ginagi Ginagi hola En esta escena podemos comprobar como Cure fue capaz de decirle que no quería ser amigo de Ginagi debido a la confusión, pero más tarde lo solucionaron y siguieron siendo amigos. Tiempo después Cure pidió unos diseños a Ginagi todos super Lindos Nota:Cure aún debe crear sus Páginas Lol xD todo lo puedes ver en la siguiente página: http://es.pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:7963?useskin=oasis Todo lo siguiente... Todo continúa en http://es.pripara-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Ginagi?useskin=oasis también en http://es.vocaloidenespaol.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Ginagi Según yo tras todo esto fuiste desbloqueada por primera vez y más tarde todos incluso yo decidimos bloquearte, Estaba super enojado contigo pero al final logramos superar de nuevo ese obstaculo.0 Tiempo después... Tiempo después tras horas y horas de charla te desbloqueamos por segunda vez,para unos días más tarde hacerlo de nuevo ya que habías incumplido nuestras políticas y etc etc, Cure de nuevo se enojó pero volbieron a superarlo con su amistad. 2017 comienzos de 2018 En 2017 pasaron muchas cosas para esta pareja, desde la llegada a PriPara Fandom del Usuario Yuriko Gomez LA CUAL CUANDO CURE LE INSISTÍA EN QUE ELLA ERA GINAGI EN LUGAR DE DE DECIR LA VERDAD AMENAZÓ CON REPORTAR A CURE A LILY POR ACOSO XD pero NO TENDRÉ ESO EN CUENTA ;3 Y más tarde Ginagi fue desbloqueada finalmente para siempre, un tiempo después Cure se había enamorado de Ginagi... pero en ese tiempo prefería seguir como amigos, más tarde a pesar de su gusto por otra persona decidió intentarlo y se declaró formando finalmente el CureNagi canon, pero Cure, pensando en negativo,no confiaba en la distancia,ni en nada asi que rompió con ella para más tarde regresar y a las pocas horas Cure rompió de nuevo la relación.Días proximos en un 16 de febrero de 2018 Cure le dijo a Ginagi por privado que no pueden ser amigos... un grave error Cure pero ahora te explicaré todo por lo cual dije eso Explicación Me gustaría contarte, que lo que he escrito ha sido un Grave error, decirte que no quiero ser más tu amigo ha sido uno de los mayores errores de mi vida (Además de c*up4r u* p*n*) Realmente yo te aprecio mucho... te quiero mucho ginagi y como una de mis mejores amigas daría la vida por ti si hace falta, todo lo que dije de que algún día me gustaría poder abrazarte y encontrarme contigo es cierto, tú me has mostrado que hay que ver de una forma diferente las cosas,te asimilo con un personaje tierno y tímido, pero al mismo tiempo motivado y alegre pero que en momentos explota y se pone muy triste... normalmente por cosas familiares, del país, por culpa de Wikia o incluso del mismo Cure, aún asi eres una persona de gran corazón que merece todo lo bueno , todo lo que te dije por privado hoy fue porque estoy mal, confuso y escribo cosas que no debo, de verdad lo siento mucho Despedida Bueno ya he acabado esta carta... sin más un Abrazo un beso y mucho cariño ~Cure Kyua Eary :3/ El Hamster Kawaii owor ���� #KotoriLover #RikoLover #ShinLover ♡CureNagi is real♡ (discusión) 19:32 16 feb 2018 (UTC)